poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs (1 and 2)
The Irelanders' Adventures of Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs (1 and 2) is the 5th and 6th YIFM/Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation crossover made by Connor Lacey. It is a quintuple feature with The Irelanders and Monsters vs. Aliens, The Irelanders meets The Smurfs (franchise), The Irelanders' Adventures of Detective Pikachu (Video Game) and The Irelanders' Adventures of Mickey, Donald and Goofy in The Three Musketeers. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot (In The Irelanders' Adventures of Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs) Flint Lockwood is a wannabe-scientist who lives in Swallow Falls, a tiny island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean that has sardines as the base of its economy. Flint lives with Tim, his widowed technophobic father, and his pet monkey, Steve. Despite Flint's zealous enthusiasm, his inventions, including spray-on shoes, a remote controlled television, rat birds, hair-un-balder, and a flying car, all ended in failure. Flint then invents a machine that transforms water into food, called the "Flint Lockwood Diatonic Super Mutating Dynamic Food Replicator" (FLDSMDFR). Flint turns on the FLDSMDFR in his laboratory, but ends up overloading the house's electrical supply. He then decides to power the machine by hooking it up to a nearby power plant. When he turns the machine back on, it ends up rocketing through town, causing widespread damage, ultimately shooting up into the sky. While recovering from his failure, Flint meets Samantha "Sam" Sparks, a weather intern whose big break was foiled by Flint's actions. Their conversation is cut short when rainbow colored clouds float over the town and begin to rain cheeseburgers. The town rejoices in their renewed food choices, and Flint creates a communication device to send orders to the machine and order it to create different types of food. Swallow Falls (now renamed Chewandswallow) suddenly becomes a successful "food tourism" destination. Everything is going well until the townsfolk start greedily requesting food from Flint's machine. Flint notices that the food is beginning to grow larger in size. Although he is concerned that the food is starting to "over mutate", the now morbidly obese mayor sees it as profitable for him and the city, and guilts Flint into continuing to make food rain. Citizens and worldly tourists in Chewandswallow are blissful until suddenly a large tornado formed of spaghetti and meatballs threatens the town. Flint rushes to his lab to turn the FLDSMDFR off and attempts to send a "kill code" to stop the machine, but the mayor, while trying to stop him by throwing a giant radish at him, accidentally destroys the communication device. With Flint unable to control the machine, a massive food storm is created which threatens the world. When Flint's father encourages him to fix the mess, Flint gains self-confidence, places the kill code in a USB flash drive, and builds a new flying car to reach and deactivate the FLDSMDFR, with the aid of Sam, her cameraman Manny, Steve and Brent (namesake of the Baby Brent Sardine cannery). As they approach the machine in the sky, they find that it is now at the core of a giant meatball, where clouds go in the top and a food hurricane comes out the bottom. The machine sends living food to attack them. In the chaos, the flash drive with the kill code is sucked by the wind out the window. Back at Chewandswallow, the citizens and tourists escape while the last leftovers fall. Mt. Leftovers collapses, causing an avalanche of food that destroys the town. Despite the avalanche ravaging Flint's Lab, Tim manages to re-send the kill code to Flint's cell phone from there. Flint then goes inside the meatball, finds the machine, and connects the phone to a port. To his dismay, Flint discovers that Tim sent him the wrong file, so he is unable to stop the FLDSMDFR. Flint then gets an idea and uses his Spray-On Shoes formula on the machine, causing it to explode. With the machine destroyed, the food storm subsides and everyone is able to return safely to Chewandswallow. Tim finally shows his appreciation for his son and his inventions before Flint and Sam celebrate with a kiss. Meanwhile, the obese mayor is seen stranded in the middle of the sea, having eaten nearly all of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich boat, while muttering that his plans were not well thought out. (In The Irelanders' Adventures of Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs 2) Inventor Flint Lockwood and his friends have saved the world from the food storm created by the "Flint Lockwood Diatonic Super Mutating Dynamic Food Replicator" (FLDSMDFR) but this has left their island home town of Swallow Falls covered in food. Super-inventor Chester V, the CEO of Live Corp and Flint's childhood idol, offers his company's services to clean the island and helps to relocate the population to nearby San Franjose, California. Chester also invites Flint to work at Live Corp. Six months later, Chester shows Flint that the island is flourishing with sentient food created by the FLDSMDFR in the form of "foodimals", and that some are trying to swim from the island, potentially threatening the world. Chester tells Flint he needs to travel to the island, find the FLDSMDFR, and insert a special USB device into it to destroy it to end the threat. Though the mission is meant to be classified, Flint invites his friends to help: his girlfriend, meteorologist Sam Sparks; her cameraman Manny; police officer Earl Devereaux; Steve, his pet monkey who communicates via a device on his chest; and "Chicken" Brent. He also grudgingly accepts the help of Tim, his father, who takes them to the island by his fishing boat. When Chester learns that Flint is not alone, he and his assistant Barb, a super-intelligent orangutan, soon follow along with several Live Corp employees. While Tim stays with the boat, Flint and his friends work their way through the jungle-like environment that now covers Swallow Falls and encounter the numerous forms of foodimals, including a strawberry they call "Barry". Chester arrives shortly, offering to help Flint. Sam becomes suspicious of Chester's motives, as his claim that the foodimals are dangerous does not align with what they have observed already. Flint refuses to accept Sam's statement, and she and the rest of Flint's friends leave on their own, eventually getting captured by the Live Corp employees. Flint, Barb and Chester track down and locate the FLDSMDFR. As Flint is about to insert the USB device, he recognizes that it is acting as a brain to all the foodimals on the island, and it is not dangerous to them in any way. He refuses to use the USB device, but Chester forces his hand, and with the device, is able to seize control of the FLDSMDFR. Chester announces his plan to use it to create more foodimals, and with those and the ones being captured on the island as they speak, he will make food bars out of them. Chester knocks Flint into a river, where he washes out and reunites with Tim. Without the FLDSMDFR, he and his father find the foodimals on the island are dying, and Flint vows to get it back with the help of Barry. Tim helps Flint and Barry sneak into the Live Corp base. As Barry frees the foodimals, Flint challenges Chester to turn over the FLDSMDFR, but Chester threatens to use his friends in his food bar processing machine. Flint is able to use his inventions to beat Chester and free his friends, along with Barb's help after Chester shows how little respect he has for her. Chester tries to escape but is eaten by a cheeseburger spider. Flint recovers the FLDSMDFR, restores it to normal, and returns it to where they found it, allowing the foodimals to flourish naturally. He and his friends, including Barry and Barb, return home, and Flint reconciles with Tim, who lets him try out fishing for the first time. In a mid-credits scene, Barb is trying to ask Steve on a date while he is distracted by a banana sandwich. Trivia *Linda Ryan/The Shredderette will guest star in this film. *Aya has returned as the M.A.Y.A. droid and will join the Irelanders for more adventures. Transcripts * The Irelanders' Adventures of Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs/Transcript * The Irelanders' Adventures of Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs 2/Transcript